


Chinese Whispers

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: What happened that morning at work that made Kayleigh ask John how he felt as they travelled home that evening ?





	Chinese Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun scenario set between John and Kayleigh arriving at work after Kayleigh being locked in , and the car ride home.

“ I'm not saying they were, i’m saying it looked like they had been “

“ Your arse Barry, I can't see it “

“ Evidence is evidence Gareth , don't matter what you believe mate, I say it looks like he's sampled a little bit of horizontal heaven courtesy of our promotions rep”

“ Bollocks mate, i'm not convinced “

“ What you not convinced about Gareth,? “ asked a curious Joyce.

“ Budge up a bit and I'll tell ya “

Both Joyce and Janine moved along the bench to let Gareth sit down. Barry walked over to another table and sat with Sean Bannon.

“ Barry reckons Kayleigh and mister Redmond stopped somewhere on the way in for a quicky”

“ What , how, I mean does he really ?” asked Joyce.

“ Gen up Joyce, saw them himself”

“Nooo way “ exclaimed Janine “he actually saw them shag……..?:

“ No you half wit “

“ Saw what then ?”

“They were late in yea ?”

“ And ?”

“ Barry was having a drag when they came in, he had mud on his trousers and looked a bit sheepish a bit guilty like and she was grinning”

“ Proves nowt “

“ She touched him on the way in and he winced and called her an animal. I mean an animal why would you eh ?, unless …….” Gareth let the sentence hang.

Both Joyce and Janine nodded and smiled knowingly.

“ How's your Roberts football going Janine” asked Gareth and at that the subject matter changed.

Janine was working with Brian on the Deli, he was deaf as a post and couldn't care less about gossip, when Roisin dropped by with a holiday form , Janine was fit to burst.

“ Did you hear about John and Kayleigh ?"

“ Hear what ?” an intrigued Roisin asked.

“ Apparently they had a bit alfresco hows your father on the way in “

“ Give over, who told you that ? “

“ Well, Barry said they came in late “

“ Aye they did right enough, Cath took a call and had to get Dave to phone Chester, but that's between you and me mind “

“ Obviously, anyway, the knees of his trousers were covered in mud, John was limping and Kayleigh was walking a bit delicately apparently, she went to touch him and Barry says that he said, “ Leave me alone woman, you're like a wild animal “ .

“ Well we all thought they were anyway, so it's not really surprising is it?”

“ Aye Roisin, but to be so blase about it, come on “

“ It's their business at the end of the day , nowt to do wi us eh?, get that form back to me soon as okay? “

“ Okay bye “

Later on Roisin was having a coffee when Cath joined her,

“ What you grinning at ?”

“ Nothing Cath “

“ Don't give me that miss, you're up to something, or know something “

“ Do you know why Mister Redmond was late this morning? “

“ No, it's not my business “

“ I do “

“ Will I want to know ?”

Roisin giggled and nodded.

“ Spill the beans then “ Cath said shutting the restroom door.

“ Him and Kayleigh were at it “

“ It ?”

“ Bonking like there was no tomorrow apparently, his trousers were all grass stains, he was limping, she was walking funny, if you know what I mean, and he told her that she brought out the animal in him “

“ Who told you that garbage? “

“ Barry and Gareth saw it all “

“ Well well, the dirty buggers, look don't tell anyone else, I'll make discreet enquiries”

“ Okay Cath you know best”

“ I think I'll take John a cup,  he's on his own now “ Cath winked at Roisin filled a second cup and went to see John.

 

“ People are talking about what happened between you and Kayleigh this morning “

“ How in the hell ?, I mean we weren't going to say anything , obviously “

“ Obviously, but you know this place John,  never let the truth get in the way of a good story eh?”

“ Look Cath Kayleigh's really embarrassed about it,.......”

“ But your not ?”

“ No I've got nothing to be embarrassed about, any man would do the same under the circumstances,  if her sister and brother in law hadn't gone out early this morning, the situation wouldn't have arisen “

“ I'm sure it wouldn't,  wow John what can I say ?”

“ I mean “ John carried on, “ you expect that sort of thing to happen at night, maybe after a drink or two, or a nice night out even. Not first thing in the morning “

“ No I suppose not “ Cath replied slightly shocked.

“ So you see why I didn't tell Dave the real reason I was late, he has a low opinion of Kayleigh as it is, sooo”

“ I know nothing John, my lips are sealed.

 

Joyce came out of the toilet cubicle to see Kayleigh discreetly rearranging her underwear.

Sharon was at one of the sinks.

“ That one's free now love,” Joyce remarked

“ It's okay ta, John gave me a wedgie earlier and I've still not got them sitting right, oh that's better”

Joyce could see Sharon mouth” WTF, wedgie “ in the mirror.  Joyce winked at her as she walked to the sink.

“ How on earth did John give you a wedgie love ?”

“ Bloody pulled too hard didn't he? I told him, but he wouldn't listen, like a bull at a bloody gate “

“ So what was he pulling at, just your knickers ? “ Sharon asked in disbelief.

“ No he had a hold of me skirt and tights as well, I told him to take his time, go slow John I said , but no he knew best, thought a good yank would do it”

Sharon was literally struck dumb.

“ It's about then my shoes fell off” Kayleigh continued

“ Fell off “ Joyce said trying not to laugh.

“ Well my legs were in a funny position by then so I suppose I should have expected that to happen”

“ Funny position aye , that would do it “

“ So how did John, I mean Mister Redmond hurt himself then love ?”

“ I told him it was too tight a fit, but again, he didn't bloody listen, and I'd already told him to take his shoes off so he could get a better grip with his toes, more purchase if you like, but he didn't and he eventually fell off , that's when he hurt his back, and other things” as she was delivering this narrative Kayleigh had washed and dried her hands, as she left the toilet Joyce and Sharon stood and looked at each other.

“ It's a different world now Sharon “

“ Not half Joyce not half”

 

Buy the time Elsie came in for her afternoon shift word had spread, Kayleigh and John had indeed been intimate , he had ripped half her clothes off and in the heat of energetic passion he had been injured. She was embarrassed but John didn't care. Janine soon filled Elsie in.

“ Are you sure , you canna be making accusations like that unless you're sure “ she asked Janine

“ Well no one has actually asked her, but we all know Elsie, “

“ Yous know eff all, sure it's all supposition, hearsay and rumour, they would nay do it in work time any hoo, not Mister Redmond,  no you've got it wrong, I'll ask her at break time so I will”

 

Kayleigh waved to Elsie as she went for her break,

“ Right Janine, I'll get to the bottom of this right now, cover for me eh !”

Kayleigh was sitting at a table with Carol from the Pharmacy, Elsie sat next to them.

“ Carol love, I need a wee word in private wi Kayleigh is that okay ?”

“ Sure no problem”

“ Thanks love “

“ That's a bit rude Elsie, she was asking me……….”

“ If you and John were shagging “

“ What ?” Kayleigh stood up to leave, Elsie pulled her back down into her seat.

“ Kayleigh love, listen that's the rumour going round , that you and John had a bit of whatsit on the way in, that's how he hurt his back , got dirt on his kecks, and how you lost your shoes and got an atomic wedgie”

“ We didn't, we haven't, what rumour? “

“Hear me out then okay, you two were late, when you got here, John was limping ,and had mud all over his trousers, you were walking a bit funny, and he said you brought out the animal in him. He had pulled your clothes off, but he kept his shoes on, when yous heated it up a bit he fell off you, or something and hurt his back, that love is the rumour”

“ Jesus it's nothing at all like that”

“ Is that so love right “ Elsie looked around,” Sharon, Roisin, Gareth c'mere a minute “ she shouted.

Once they had gathered round, Elsie got them to listen to what really happened that morning, it wasn't as juicy, but it was funny.

“ Right let's get the true story out there eh ?” Elsie said as her colleagues dispersed.

“ Why would people think that of me and John ?”

“ Because you love each other, that's why ? “

“ As if “

“ Kayleigh love it's as plain as this big Irish nose on this big Irish face, you are madly in love wi the man, everyone in this store knows it”

“ Do they? “

“ Well all except one perhaps “

“ John ?”

“ Aye love John, but although he might not know you love him, he's head over heels besotted wi you”

“ Maybe likes me “

“ Darling that man adores you, you don't see him looking at you the way I do, he worships the ground you walk on, mark my words lovey, he's yours “

“ It would be nice if he told me”

“ You know how shy he is Kayleigh love, maybe it's time for you to take the lead in this relationship “

“ Do you think ?”

“ I do love , he's afraid to say incase you don't feel for him, if you let him know first, well who knows what might happen? “

“ Who knows?” Kayleigh said sipping her tea, “ who knows indeed “.


End file.
